It All Started With Rain
by BlueDemon13
Summary: AU. Lavi is walking home in the rain when he finds two cats in an alley. He brings them home and his whole life changes. Lucky and Neko!Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own D. Gray-man

Warnings: OOC-ness and some yaoi.

Lavi was walking home from his grandpa's. "*sigh* why does he always keep me so late?" Lavi asked out loud and looked up to the sky. He was supposed to go home an hour ago, that way he'd not get caught in the coming rainstorm. However, Lavi's plans were changed when his grandfather decided to lecture him about feelings. That's when Lavi felt a single wet drop fall on his nose. The rainstorm has finally arrived. Lavi picked up speed and attempted to run home. When the rain began to fall harder and lighting had flashed through the sky, Lavi had made a shortcut through an abandoned alley way. Luckily for the red-head, the tall buildings that the alley was in between were built in a way so that the alley was sheltered from the rain. So Lavi used this dry place to stop and catch his breath. "Mew?" Lavi quickly turned to the noise.

"Mew?" This time Lavi spotted a box.

"Are you in there kitty?" Lavi carefully opened the lid to the box. A small white head poked out from the box. "Poor kitty." Lavi sighed. A cat out in this weather…it wouldn't last long. At this point, Lavi looked deeper in the box, there was a thick blanket, but that was it. Lavi then studied the cat; it was young, maybe a few weeks old, it had white fur, except for over its left eye, where the fur was missing. Lavi moved to pick the kitten up, but as he moved closer to the box, a loud hiss sounded from behind him. The red-head jumped and turned, only to see a larger, ebony-colored cat with a small bird locked in its jaws. "Sorry, was I too close to your kit?" Lavi nervously chuckled. The cat growled and then moved past Lavi and jumped into the box, dropping the bird at the kitten's paws. Lavi sighed; these cats didn't deserve this kind of life. "I can't stand seeing you cats like this… That's it, you're coming with me!" Lavi quickly shut the lid to the box and lifted it up, and then he ran home.

"Lavi! Where have you been? I've been worried sick." Lavi's housemate exclaimed as the red-head walked in the house.

"I'm sorry Tyki, my gramps lectured me, and then the rain came, and then I found these little guys." Lavi explained and held up the soaked box in his hands.

Tyki walked over and opened the box, "Cats? Really Lavi? *sigh* you do have a soft spot for cute animals." He shook his head and watched as the ebony-cat poked its head out of the box and surveyed its new surroundings. "Take a good look at them Tyki. Even you wouldn't leave them out in a thunderstorm." Lavi sighed and placed the box on the floor. With that, the white kitten popped out of the box and quickly shook itself off. It sent water in all directions and caused the kitten's fur to puff up. Right after that the ebony-cat jumped out of the box and trotted over to the kitten and giving it a bath. The kitten mewled in protest. "Okay Lavi, you're right, they are too cute." Tyki chuckled.

"Told you so! Anyway, I think the ebony one is the kitten's mom. Also, the kitten's left eye worries me." Lavi sighed. Just as Tyki tried to speak, the ebony-cat began to loudly hiss at Lavi. "…Lavi, did you even check the cats' genders?" Tyki asked.

"N-No I haven't." Lavi answered; blushing slightly in embarrassment. Tyki shook his head and then he lifted up the ebony-cat and carefully took a look at his more private regions. "*sigh* he's a boy." Tyki placed the cat back on the floor.

"Mew?" The white kitten suddenly ran over to Lavi.

"Aw, what's up kitty?" Lavi picked the kitten up. The kitten's stomach then growled. "Hungry? Hey Tyki, do we have any fish in the fridge?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get it. Why don't you go fetch a bowl for them?" Tyki replied and began to walk to the kitchen.

"On it!" Lavi smiled and put the kitten back on the ground before running to the kitchen. Once back, Lavi placed a nice little bowl full of chopped up fish pieces on the floor. Happily, the white kitten bounded over to the bowl and sniffed at it. "Go on, it's fine, you can eat." Lavi smiled and stroked the kitten's back.

"Meow!" The kitten protested and grabbed a piece of fish and ran over to the ebony-cat, dropping it the larger cat's paws. At first the cat stared at the food, but when the kitten began to fuss, he finally accepted the piece of fish. At this point Tyki had walked up behind Lavi, "So, what should we name them?"

"I'm not sure, maybe we should just call out some random names, and if the cat reacts positively then that's what we'll call them." Lavi explained.

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay then, let's start with the kitten." Lavi stated.

"Hmm, Allen seems to come to mind."

"I like it… Allen!" Lavi called out. Like the wind, the little white kitten came running over to the red-head. "Haha, Allen it is." Lavi chuckled and lifted the kitten up. It happily began to lick the red-head's cheek. "S-Stop that, it hurts." Lavi giggled.

"Now for you over there." Tyki stated. The ebony-cat's ears suddenly perked up. "He liked something you said." Lavi muttered. Again, the cat's ears flicked.

"Hmm… I got it, Yuu, it's a Japanese name." Tyki smiled. The ebony-cat then began to walk over. "So, Allen and Yuu it is. I like those names. Heehee, maybe when we need to call them both we can just say Yullen." Lavi began to laugh.

"Meow!" Allen squeaked.

"Okay Lavi, put him down, I bet he's hungry." Tyki sighed. Lavi nodded and he placed Allen on the floor. Both cats then trotted over to the bowl of fish and began to eat. "Tomorrow we can bring them to the vet in the city. We can go to the pet store as well." Tyki explained.

"Sounds like a plan!" Lavi jumped for joy.

"Welcome to the family, cats." Tyki chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own D. Gray-man

Tyki and Lavi had just put on their pajamas and were relaxing on the couch, watching their new pets play with one another in front of them. "I'm glad you found them, they'll make things more fun around here." Tyki stated.

"And things weren't fun before?" Lavi asked.

"They were, I said more fun, didn't I?" Tyki chuckled.

"Right… Anyway, do you think Allen's eye is going to be a problem?" Lavi sighed.

"It looks fine to me, but then again, that's why we're heading to the vet in the morning." Tyki ruffled Lavi's hair. The red-head smiled softly. "Nyah." Allen squeaked while he was yawning. That's when Yuu trotted over and laid down next the white kitten. Allen purred and cuddled up against the other cat. "They are too cute." Lavi chuckled.

"Not as cute as you though." Tyki smirked. Lavi softly blushed and then leaned on Tyki's shoulder. "And to think I found them in the rain." The red-head smiled.

"Just like the day we meet." Tyki also smiled.

"Yeah… Mhmm, night." Lavi yawned and slowly fell asleep.

"Good night." Tyki chuckled and got comfortable so that he could also fall asleep. The cats then jumped into their masters' laps and slept with them. The rest of the night was filled with the soft sound of rain and quiet snores.

When the morning light peaked through the living room window, Allen was woken up. The kitten stretched his body out and then he placed his front paws on Lavi's chest. "Ugh, who's there?" Lavi groaned.

"Mew." Allen mewled.

"Oh, good morning Allen." Lavi smiled and stroked the kitten's head. Allen purred loudly, which this woke Tyki and Yuu. "Everyone's up it seems." Tyki yawned.

"Yep. Well, let's get ready for the day. Then you can call the vet and I'll get the cats ready." Lavi explained, lifting up Allen and standing up.

"We don't have any carriers, and the box is no good. So what are we going to use?" Tyki asked.

"They had a blanket, so we can place it over the car's back seat and they can lay there." Lavi answered.

"Alright." Tyki nodded. Then Yuu jumped down on the floor and Tyki went to get the nearest phone and the phonebook. Meanwhile, Lavi put Allen on the floor and he went to go get the blanket. "There it is." Lavi smiled when he found what he was looking for and lifted up. The red-head looked the fabric over; he was quite surprised by its quality, it even looked brand new. It was a silky black blanket with silver around the perimeter. "Now how did cats like you get your paws on such an expensive blanket?" Lavi wondered out loud.

"Meow." Yuu trotted over.

"Hey Yuu. Are you and Allen ready to go?" Lavi asked the feline. Surprisingly, the cat nodded. "Smart cat. Now come here." Lavi shifted the blanket over his arm and he squatted down to pick up Yuu. Then he went and grabbed Allen; now with the blanket and both cats, Lavi went over to Tyki. "They look calm." Tyki smiled as Lavi walked over.

"Yep, now let's go!" Lavi cheered. They then went out to the car. Lavi got Tyki to place the blanket over the back seats, and then the red-head put both the cats in the car. "Just stay on the blanket okay?" Lavi stroked Allen on the head.

"They might be scared so don't get mad if they start fussing or if they make any messes." Tyki warned. That's when Yuu started hissing. "They're better than that. They'll be little angels." Lavi crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay. Sorry cats." Tyki sighed and then got into the driver's seat.

"Shotgun!" Lavi called and jumped into the passenger's seat. Then they were finally on the road. "So, how long till we reach the vet?" Lavi asked.

"Not too long, about twenty minutes or so." Tyki answered.

"You here that kitties? That means if you need to go, just give us a meow, okay?" Lavi told the cats.

"Mew! Mew!" Allen mewled happily.

"And listen, if you boys are good, we'll go to the pet store." Tyki stated, feeling silly for talking to the cats as if they were real kids. Both cats nodded, and then curled up for some cat naps. "Oh, I almost forgot to say something about the vet." Tyki muttered at Lavi.

"And what would that be?" Lavi asked.

"I was warned that the vet, Dr. Komui, sometimes likes to do crazy experiments; such as turning people's pets into human beings." Tyki explained.

"… And he's the only vet around?" Lavi questioned, slightly worried.

"Sadly." Tyki sighed. Lavi then sat in silence and pondered things for a while. "What would we do if Yuu and Allen became human?" Lavi suddenly blurted out.

"Life would be interesting." Tyki smiled a little.

"So we'd still let them live with us?" Lavi looked over at Tyki.

"Of course." Tyki nodded. The rest of the road trip into the city was silent. Once parked, Lavi took Allen, and Tyki got Yuu. "Well, let's go." Tyki locked up the car.

"Right." Lavi nodded and took a deep breath of air as he walked into the vet's office. Both he and Tyki then took a seat in the waiting room. After a few moments, a young girl walked over. "Mr. Mikk?" She called.

"That's me." Tyki stood up with Yuu in his arms.

"Dr. Komui will now see your cats. Come on, and you sir, would you like to come with?" The girl asked Lavi.

"No thanks, needles make me feel queasy, here Tyki, take Allen." Lavi handed his friend the white kitten. Then Tyki left with the cats in hand to go see Dr. Komui. Lavi could only wait now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I do not own D. Gray-man

While waiting, Lavi had drifted off into his own thoughts. He thought really hard about Yuu and Allen becoming human beings. 'Would they show any cats parts like their ears and tail? How old would they be?' Lavi sighed; so many questions, but not a single answer. "Lavi. Hey Lavi, wake up." Tyki shoved his friend's shoulder.

"Sorry, I was thinking." Lavi shyly chuckled.

"Whatever, come on let's go. Allen really wants to go to the pet store." Tyki smiled as he placed the white kitten in Lavi's lap.

To prove Tyki's point, Allen began meowing like crazy, "Meow! Meow!"

"Okay, okay, we're going now." Lavi smiled and stroked the kitten's back. Tyki nodded and went to the car. "Wait for me!" Lavi followed after Tyki. Once in the car, it was time to drive off to the pet store. "…So, what did Dr. Komui do?" Lavi asked.

"He gave the cats some shots. They're in perfect health. Although Dr. Komui said he might have injected the cats with the wrong shot at one point." Tyki sighed.

"What? Why would you let him do that?" Lavi asked in fear.

"It's fine Lavi. He told me it was nothing." Tyki tried to calm his partner down. Lavi was silent for the rest of the ride, occasionally looking back at the cats. "They're going to fine Lavi, now come on we're here." Tyki stated as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Mew!" Allen cheered.

"Right, sorry, let's go." Lavi got out of the car and then got the cats. They all then entered the pet store. "Welcome! May I help you?" A young woman, in her late twenties, asked.

"Just looking for cat things." Lavi stated as he adjusted his hold on the cats in his arms.

"I see, are you new owners?" The woman asked.

"Yes we are." Lavi smiled.

"Okay. Well I'm Miranda; don't be afraid to ask me for help." The woman smiled back at Lavi.

"Well, where's the area we can find cat supplies at?" Tyki asked.

"I-I'm sorry! I completely forgot. T-The cat stuff is in the back, that w-way!" Miranda freaked out and pointed to the back end of the store. Yuu began to hiss at her. "Eep!" Miranda squeaked.

"Yuu! I'm so sorry Ms. Miranda; well we'll be heading to the back now." Lavi muttered. He and Tyki then left towards the back of the store. "Yuu, that was mean!" Lavi scolded the cat. The ebony-colored feline only puffed up his chest fur and looked away from Lavi. Tyki shook his head, "Just put him down, and let the cats wander a bit while we look for cat supplies and what not."

"Alright, now don't run off to far kitties." Lavi smiled and put both felines down.

"Mew." Allen perked his ears and went to sniff at things on the selves. The white kitten then bounded over to the cat toys, and Yuu followed him. "They seem happy." Lavi sighed.

"That's a good thing." Tyki smiled.

"Oh, I forgot to ask, what did Dr. Komui say about Allen's eye?" Lavi asked.

"That it's a scar; his fur will never grow back there." Tyki answered.

"Poor kitten." Lavi pouted. Tyki nodded, and then Allen and Yuu came running over. It would appear that Allen had something to say. "What Allen?" Lavi asked his pet.

"Meow!" The kitten mewled and seemed to want Lavi to follow him.

"Show me the way." Lavi chuckled. Allen quickly did so, dashing off into the next isle. When the red-head was finally in the same isle as his cat, he softly smiled at what he saw. Allen had his paws on a yellow plush toy that was the size of a volley-ball; the toy also had a long tail and feathery wings. "Is that the toy you want?" Lavi asked. The kitten squeaked happily. "It's a tad big though isn't it?" Lavi sighed, after all, it looked like a toy a young boy or girl would have, not a cat.

"Mew!" Allen wined and rubbed up against the toy. That instant Yuu's fur slightly bristled. 'Is Yuu jealous of the toy?' Lavi thought. The red-head then chuckled, fine; we'll get you the toy. And Yuu is there anything you would want?" Lavi asked. The ebony-cat shook his head "no". Lavi nodded and then picked up the yellow stuffed toy and walked back to Tyki, the cats following right behind him. "All ready to go?" Tyki asked.

"Yep, though I have to buy Allen this toy." Lavi held up the stuffed toy.

"Alright, I've already gotten the other stuff." Tyki stated.

"Really? That was quick, but okay, I'll be right back then, please bring the cats back to the car." Lavi explained. Tyki smiled oddly, picked up the cats and then left the store. 'Is he hiding something from me?" Lavi gulped, but then he shrugged the bad thought off and went to pay for Allen's toy. Once down with that, Lavi quickly got into the car. "Here you go Allen." Lavi handed the yellow toy to the kitten. Allen purred and fell asleep right on top of the toy. "Now it's time to head home." Tyki stated.

"Alright! Wake me when we get there." Lavi yawned and got comfy in the car seat before falling asleep. Although, the red-head could have sworn that Tyki was snickering before he was fully asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I do not own D. Gray-man

"Nyah Kanda! Give him back!" A young boy's voice suddenly woke Lavi up.

'Ugh, what's going on?' Lavi rubbed his eyes and noticed that he was on the couch.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Tyki stated.

"What's going on? Who was that yelling?" Lavi asked.

"I brought you inside since you wouldn't wake up. And that was Allen." Tyki answered.

"Allen? No, it can't be, he's just a cat, now tell me the truth Tyki." Lavi glared at his friend.

"I'm not lying to you." Tyki stated. Just then a boy, around the age of fourteen, came running into the room. He had ebony-colored hair that cascaded down his back and what surprised Lavi the most was the boy's cat ears and swishing tail. "Kanda, what are you doing?" Tyki asked.

"Trashing this stupid toy." The boy hissed. Lavi saw that he had Allen's brand new yellow toy gripped in his hands. "Don't!" Just then another boy ran over, probably ten years old with pure white hair and with cat ears and a matching tail, tackled Kanda to the ground.

"It's going in the trash whether you like it or not moyashi!" Kanda growled.

"It's Allen, and don't throw away Tim, Mr. Lavi got him for me!" The younger boy cried. Lavi was now just plain confused. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but these boys are Allen and Yuu. You can blame Dr. Komui if you want; though I will say I let him do this." Tyki sighed.

"What?" Lavi yelled at Tyki confused.

"Ssh, not so loud." Tyki shook his head.

"Mr. Lavi! Tell Kanda to give me back Timcanpy!" Allen wined. The red-head stared at the two boys for a few moments before he stood up. "Yuu, give Allen back his toy." Lavi crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't call me by my first name! And there's no way I'm giving the moyashi back this stupid toy!" Kanda hissed.

"Bad boy." Lavi shook his head and walked over to grab Kanda by the collar of his shirt.

"Let me go!" Kanda tried to wriggle free.

"No." Lavi stated firmly and pulled Timcanpy from Kanda's grasp, he then handed the toy to Allen.

"Tim!" Allen happily hugged his toy.

"Okay, now I need to talk with Lavi alone, so you two behave." Tyki told the boys. Allen nodded, and Kanda only flicked his tail. Lavi then walked over to Tyki. "Care to explain yourself?" Lavi asked.

"I will. You see, I thought that if the cats were human, it would keep things entertaining around the house. Plus, the thought of a family seemed like a good idea." Tyki sighed.

"I-I see." Lavi blushed a little bit about the thought of a family.

"Would you like to know more about why Yuu likes being called Kanda, and why he wanted to trash the toy?" Tyki asked. Lavi nodded. "Well, Kanda likes to go by that because his old owners called him Yuu Kanda, and being raised in a Japanese family, being called by his last name is more respectful. As for the toy, he just doesn't like how Allen gives all his attention to it." Tyki explained.

"Okay, that makes sense." Lavi smiled a little.

"Are you done talking?" Allen came over and asked.

"Yes we are." Lavi answered.

"Okay. So you're not mad?" Allen flattened his ears against his head.

"Why would I be mad?" Lavi asked the kitten.

"Because Kanda and I aren't cute little kitties anymore." Allen muttered.

"What are you talking about? You and Kanda are both adorable, and you still look like kitties." Lavi chuckled softly.

"Really?" Allen perked up a bit.

"Of course!" Lavi ruffled Allen's hair.

"I told you so." Kanda muttered from behind Allen.

"Shut it Bakanda!" Allen stuck his tongue out at the other cat.

"What was that moyashi?" Kanda growled.

"Hey, no more fighting!" Lavi glared at Kanda.

"The bunny's right." Tyki spoke up.

"Who are you calling a bunny?" Lavi faced Tyki, a blush slowly creeping across his face.

"I'm calling you a bunny. Now come on, it's dinner time." Tyki chuckled and began to lead Lavi to the kitchen.

"Fine, so what do you boys want?" Lavi asked.

"Soba." Kanda muttered.

"Mitarashi dango!" Allen cheered. Lavi only looked to Tyki. "Don't worry, I got it." Tyki smiled.

"Geez how long was I asleep?" Lavi muttered under his breath.

"The whole car ride, plus another ten minutes here at home." Tyki answered.

"I was being rhetorical" Lavi glared at Tyki.

"I know. Now come help me with dinner." Tyki smiled.

"Fine." Lavi sighed. 'Tonight is going to be one heck of a night.'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I do not own D. Gray-man

It took a few minutes, but dinner was finally ready. Once everyone was seated at the dining room table and happily eating, Lavi began to ask Kanda and Allen all kinds of questions; "So are you boys okay with being human?"

"I love it! It's so much more fun than being little kitties, things are so different. Like I'm bigger and it's easier to do things and stuff." Allen answered with a smile plastered across his face.

"It's fine. Like the moyashi said, it's easier to do things and what not." Kanda stated with a flick of his tail.

"Stop calling me a moyashi. That's a plant, and I'm no plant." Allen muttered.

"I call you that because you're short."

"I'm not short! And besides I'm not a kitten anymore." Allen hissed.

"Not if you act like that." Kanda sighed.

"Enough, no fighting at the table." Tyki glared evilly at the boys.

"Mew…" Both cat-boys pinned their ears back and stared at Tyki with innocent eyes. However, Kanda seemed to be mad at himself for that. "Grr, you're not the boss of me Tyki."

"I am your owner though." Tyki stated.

"Not till I can trust you." Kanda glared at Tyki.

"Please stop. Why don't we all just finish dinner and then get ready for bed and stuff?" Lavi nervously asked.

"Fine." Kanda set his chopsticks down on the table.

"Wait does that mean a bath?" Allen squeaked.

"Um, yeah." Lavi nodded.

"No! I don't want a bath!" Allen mewled and ran out of the room.

"Looks like a certain red-head forgot that cats dislike water." Tyki sighed.

Kanda then spoke up, "I'll help you catch the moyashi, on one condition."

"And what would that be?" Lavi asked.

"Will you let me and the moyashi bathe alone?"

Lavi blinked a bit but then nodded, "Sure. But it has to be a proper, human, bath."

"Of course. Now where's that stupid toy?" Kanda grumbled as he left the table.

"So, do you have to visit your grandfather tomorrow?" Tyki asked.

"Yeah." Lavi sighed.

"Will you take the cats with you?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Family's coming over." Tyki groaned.

"Geez…" Lavi shook his head. Then the older males' attention has directed to the living room. "Hey! Give Timcanpy back!" Allen squealed.

"Bath first, and then you can have the stupid toy back." Kanda stated, while dangling the toy just out of the kitten's reach.

"You meanie!" Allen's tail bristled. At first Kanda looked hurt, but then he shook it off. "I'm not going to cuddle with you tonight! Mr. Lavi!" Allen cried and jumped right into the red-head's arms.

"A-Allen." Lavi stuttered.

"Kanda's being a meanie! He wants me to take a bath, and he stole Timcanpy! *sniffle*" Tears slowly began to fall down the kitten's cheeks.

"D-Don't cry Allen. I told Kanda to do this. Don't get mad at him, please just go take a bath." Lavi sighed and put the boy back on the floor.

"B-But…" Allen sniffled.

"M-Moyashi?" Kanda walked over, and shoved Timcanpy into Allen's arms.

"Kanda…I'm-"

"Good night." Kanda walked off, all the way upstairs.

"…*sniffle* now I made Kanda mad." Allen broke out into sobs again, and dropped Timcanpy onto the floor.

"Allen, please stop crying." Lavi patted the boy on the head.

"Just go take a bath; I'm sure Kanda will forgive you." Tyki sighed. Allen nodded and then ran off up the stairs, leaving Tim behind. "*sigh* they are quite the handful." Tyki shook his head.

"…Allen left Timcanpy behind. He really must feel bad." Lavi sighed and picked the toy up off the floor.

"Just let the boys get done with their bath, and then we can tuck them in for the night." Tyki smiled softly.

"Where would they sleep? We only have two rooms, mine and yours." Lavi looked at Tyki confused.

"Let the cats sleep in your room." Tyki stated.

"Then where would I sleep, on the couch?" Lavi pouted.

"No, you can sleep with me." Tyki smirked and planted an almost not there kiss on Lavi's forehead.

"P-Pervert!" Lavi squeaked and dashed off up the stairs.

"Heehee, silly bunny." Tyki snickered as he soon followed.

"Okay boys, since you're done bathing, I'll show you to where you guys are going to sleep." Lavi smiled at the two boys, who were both in towels.

"We need our pajamas first." Kanda stated.

"Um…" Lavi glanced over at Tyki.

"The clothes are in the room."

"Thanks now come on boys." Lavi lead the cats to his, well their room. Once in the room, Lavi got the boys into their pajamas, and into bed. "Wow, there are so many books in here!" Allen stared in amazement at all the bookshelves lined with books in the room.

"Well, this was my room." Lavi explained.

"Then why are we in it?" Allen asked.

"Because, I want you guys to be comfy, besides, Tyki wanted me to spend some time with him." Lavi answered.

"Okay. *Yawn* good night Mr. Lavi." Allen slowly let sleep take over him. Kanda soon joined the other cat in sleep. "Good night." Lavi smiled and placed Tim in Allen's arms before he left the room.

"You make a good mommy." Tyki chuckled.

"Oh, shut it Tyki." Lavi blushed. They then both went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I do not own D. Gray-man

In the middle of the night, Allen couldn't stop tossing and turning. Eventually, Kanda got the kitten to wake up. "What's the matter?" Kanda grumbled.

"Nothing." Allen muttered.

"It was definitely something, or do you like kicking my in your sleep and tossing your favorite toy to the floor?" Kanda huffed.

"…I had that dream again." Allen admitted.

"The one with your owner and your dad?" Kanda asked.

"Yeah." Allen nodded.

"Why not talk about it? Maybe that'll help." Kanda pulled Allen into a small hug. The white kitten took a breath before deciding that Kanda was right. Talking it out would help.

~Flashback~

It was raining. Allen was just a newborn kitten that had just opened his eyes a day ago. His father, a kind brown cat who went by Mana, was holding him by the scruff and was carrying the kitten to a much dryer place. When the rain began pouring harder, a woman had appeared with an umbrella in hand. "Oh my goodness, are you kitties okay?" She carefully picked up both cats. She then quickly ran home with them. "You poor little kitties, stay right there, I'll bring you something to eat." The woman had walked off.

"Meow?" Allen looked at his father in confusion. The brown cat only gave the kitten a bath. "I'm back, I wasn't able to find any fish, but I did have some old cat food. *sigh* I miss my old cat." The woman placed a bowl full of cat food on the ground. At first Mana was hesitant, and he sniffed at the food. But he soon gave into hunger. Then when Allen looked into the bowl, the woman spoke up. "No, no kitten. You're too young for food, come here, I have some pet milk you can have." This comment made Mana bristle his fur slightly. "Oh, daddy cat, I'm not going to hurt him, I promise." The woman stared at the brown cat. It took a few moments before Mana calmed down and the woman finally brought Allen a tiny bowl of milk. "Mew!" Allen squeaked happily.

"My name is Hevlaska, would you mind if I can be your new owner?" The woman smiled and stroked Mana down his back. The brown cat purred. And that was Allen's family. At least until some mad man had attacked Hevlaska's house a few days later. Both she and Mana were killed, while Allen was scarred down his left eye. Left in the streets to die, Allen felt hopeless. That was until a young ebony-colored cat showed up.

~Flashback over~

"See, the end and beginning weren't that bad." Kanda stroked Allen's head softly.

"I guess… But that evil man." Allen shivered.

"Forget about him. You have me, and Tyki, and Lavi, none of us will let anyone hurt you." Kanda smiled, just a little.

"But I don't want you all getting hurt either!" Allen squeaked.

"We won't get hurt. Now quite being a big cry baby." Kanda sighed.

"I'm not a cry baby." Allen flicked his tail.

"Yes you are. And if you speak again, I'll take that stupid toy of yours; it'll be gone before you even wake up." Kanda stated and tried to go back to sleep. Allen wanted to hiss at Kanda, but wasn't putting Tim in any danger. So the kitten just went and got Timcanpy off the floor, and went back to bed. Meanwhile, Lavi had been eavesdropping on the whole flashback. "Poor kitten…" Lavi wanted to cry.

"Ugh, Lavi, is something wrong? You left for the bathroom like, ten minutes ago, and are now on your way back." Tyki grumbled tiredly as he stood in his doorway.

"…I just heard the saddest story." Lavi told Tyki as he walked closer to the man.

"In the bathroom?" Tyki raised a brow.

"No stupid, from Allen." Lavi sighed.

"Need a shoulder to cry on?" Tyki asked.

"No… Maybe." Lavi shook his head and walked over to the bed. Tyki pouted slightly and went to sit on the bed. "There was one thing kind of funny about the story." Lavi muttered as he sat next to Tyki.

"What?" Tyki asked.

"It started on a rainy day." Lavi nervously chuckled.

"Everything seems to start that way." Tyki sighed.

"Um… You know, a hug sounds good right about now."

"All you need to do was ask." Tyki smiled and hugged the red-head.

"I guess it's time to go back to bed." Lavi sighed.

"Kill-joy." Tyki rolled his eyes.

"What? It was just a hug."

"So? Hugging you is awesome."

"Child." Lavi muttered.

"Whatever." Tyki smiled.

"Meh, good night." Lavi got under the covers, and was once again asleep for the rest of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I do not own D. Gray-man

When Lavi woke up, he surprised to see that he was alone. 'Where is everyone?'

"Looking for me, bunny?" Tyki appeared in the doorway.

"Grr, why do you even call me a bunny?" Lavi stared evilly at Tyki.

"Because Kanda calls you that and because I thought it was cute." Tyki smiled.

"Kanda calls me a bunny?"

"Yep, a baka usagi to be more exact."

"…Whatever, so are the boys still asleep?" Lavi asked.

"Allen is still sleeping, Kanda's up though." Tyki replied.

"Okay." Lavi nodded.

"Well, go get them ready, you're still taking them with you right?" Tyki asked.

"Yes… I'll miss you." Lavi muttered before walking off. The red-head then went into his bedroom; he was pleased to see Allen sprawled out on the bed. Careful not to startle the kitten, Lavi walked slowly over to the bed. Before waking him, Lavi got a good look at the boy's face. Sadly, Allen's left eye had a light scar, just like when he was a cat. 'Poor boy.' Lavi sighed. He then gentle placed a hand on the kitten's shoulder. "Mew?" Allen opened his eyes.

"Sorry to wake you, but it's time to go." Lavi smiled.

"Oh." Allen got up and yawned.

"I'll see you downstairs. And remember; be on your best behavior today." Lavi explained.

"Okay" Allen nodded. Lavi then left the room. "So, is he up?" Tyki asked as Lavi entered the living room.

"Yeah, he's on his way." Lavi answered.

"Tyki said you're taking me and the moyashi with you today?" Kanda asked with a flick of his tail.

"Yes, to my grandfather's. So please behave." Lavi sighed.

"It doesn't sound like you enjoy seeing your grandpa." Kanda stated.

"Not really."

"I'm ready!" Allen squealed as he came running down the stairs.

"Alright, come eat breakfast before you leave." Tyki told Allen.

"Oh, yummy." Allen purred.

"Haha, come on." Lavi chuckled softly. So after breakfast, Lavi, Allen, and Kanda finally headed out. "Wow, things look so different from when I was a cat." Allen exclaimed in awe.

"Quiet down moyashi." Kanda grumbled.

"But!" Allen pouted.

"Kanda, leave Allen alone. And Allen, you should keep your excitement to yourself as long as we're in public." Lavi explained.

"Okay." Allen nodded and buried his face in Timcanpy.

"I still can't believe you brought that stupid toy along." Kanda rolled his eyes.

"He's not stupid!" Allen whimpered.

"Enough. We're here." Lavi lead the boys to a house. The red-head then knocked on the door. "Who's there?" An old man opened the door.

"Hey there old panda." Lavi grinned.

"What was that you brat?" The old man grumbled.

"You're no fun. Anyway I brought the cats with me, but I can sit them in a room if I must." Lavi explained.

"Hmph," The old man looked at the boys, "fine, sit them in the living room. But they stay there during your study."

"Yes sir. Boys this is Bookman and you heard him, stay in the living room, and don't make a mess." Lavi lead the boys inside. Both boys nodded and went to sit on the couch. "I'll see you two later." Lavi waved the boys good-bye.

"I would like to talk to you about them after your study." Bookman muttered to Lavi.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I do not own D. Gray-man

* * *

Ten minutes have passed since Lavi had gone with his grandfather. "Meow! I'm so bored." Allen groaned.

"It's only been ten minutes moyashi." Kanda sighed.

"But it's so boring just sitting here." Allen whined and stood up.

"Then go grab a book or something, they're everywhere."

"But Mr. Lavi said not to touch anything!" Allen stated.

"Then I guess you'll just stay bored." Kanda rolled his eyes. Allen pouted and slumped lazily back onto the couch. Kanda glared at the white kitten and then wrapped an arm around the other cat's waist. "Mew!" Allen squeaked.

"It's just me baka. Come on, let's take a nap." Kanda offered.

Allen smiled, "Okay." And so the cats fell asleep. Back with Lavi, he was just about finished up with his studies. "Finally, I'm done." Lavi sighed.

"Not yet." Bookman stated.

"What why?" Lavi glared at his grandpa.

"I want to talk to you about those cats, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I didn't forget. So what do you want to know?" Lavi asked.

"Where did you find them?" Bookman questioned.

"In an alley, within a cardboard box." Lavi answered.

"You found two cat-boys in a box?"

"They were just regular cats at the time."

"I see… Hmm, tell me, anything strange happen before they were human?"

"Not really, Tyki told me that this was the vet's fault." Lavi scratched the back of his head.

"The vet, you mean that Dr. Komui?" Bookman asked.

"Yep." Lavi nodded.

"Hmm, alright, now go home." Bookman waved his hand. Lavi nodded and walked to the living room. He was about to call for the cats, but then he saw them, all curled up together. "Aww, how cute." Lavi chuckled. Just then one of Kanda's ears flicked, and he slowly opened his eyes. "Sorry, did I wake you up?" Lavi mumbled.

"Yeah… Help me with this." Kanda looked down to Allen.

"Can't you carry him yourself?" Lavi asked.

"I can…" Kanda began to think about it, "I'll do it, besides he won't let go." To emphasize the boy's point, Allen snuggled closer to Kanda. "Alright, let's go then." Lavi smiled and opened the front door. Kanda nodded and slowly got up off the couch, being very careful with the way he held the younger cat. A few minutes into the walk home, Lavi spoke up, "You take very good care of him don't you?" Kanda just scoffed. "Enough with the tough guy act, I know you like Allen. Besides, he's too cute to not like." Lavi chuckled.

"I do not like the moyashi!" Kanda squeaked and his tail fluffed up slightly.

"Okay, calm down." Lavi sighed. Kanda blushed and looked away from Lavi. The red-head snickered, 'He so likes Allen.'

"What's so funny usagi?" Kanda asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing… Hey, we're home!" Lavi cheered and went to open up the door. However, as soon as Lavi walked in the door, his cheerful attitude dropped. "Oh, Lavi, you're home." Tyki muttered.

"Wait, this is Lavi? He doesn't seem anything like you said he was." A man beside Tyki sighed in disappointment.

"Sheryl, take that back." Tyki glared at the man.

"Um, excuse me, confused red-head and kids here." Lavi muttered.

"Kids?" Sheryl raised a brow.

"Lavi, I'll explain myself just take the boys upstairs." Tyki stated.

"Aww, how cute, daddy come look at these boys!" A young girl comes out of nowhere and points at the boys.

"Back off girl." Kanda growled.

"Don't be a meanie." The girl pouted.

"Don't you teach them any manners?" Sheryl scoffed.

"…Lavi." Tyki sighed.

"Yes?"

"Get them upstairs, now."

"Okay." Lavi quickly brought the cats to their room. Suddenly, the sound of Tyki yelling could be heard from downstairs.

"W-What's going on?" Allen whimpered as he woke up.

"Tyki's fighting with someone." Lavi pouted.

"Is he alright?" Allen mewled.

"I'm sure he's fine." Kanda patted the white kitten's head.

"You two stay here, read a book or something, I'm going downstairs." Lavi headed back down to the living room. Once down, the red-head went and sat on the couch. "Lavi, this is my brother Sheryl, and he brought his daughter Road with him. This is what I meant when I said by my family coming over." Tyki explained. Lavi nodded in understanding. "Anyway, Tyki would you like to tell me why you're living with someone like him?" Sheryl asked.

"Because I want to." Tyki replied.

"Well, he doesn't seem bad; I think I can tell why Tyki likes him." Road smiled. Sheryl just turned to stare at his daughter. "He seems really nice." Road giggled.

"W-Well, if my darling Road likes him, then I guess I'll let this slide." Sheryl sighed.

"What are you talking about? Lavi is a part of my life, not yours. Why should I care if you like him or not?" Tyki glared at his brother.

"Because I'm your brother." Sheryl shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, could you leave now?" Tyki muttered.

"How rude of you, kicking out your own family." Sheryl acted hurt.

"I'll do what I must. No one insults Lavi, and you're giving me a headache." Tyki went and took a seat next to Lavi on the couch. Then Sheryl and Road left without another word. "I'm sorry, that was really awkward." Tyki sighed.

"It's alright, come on, let's go tell Kanda and Allen they can come down." Lavi smiled to try and cheer up Tyki.

"You go do that; I'll get lunch ready and what not." Tyki ruffled Lavi's hair.

"Sounds like a plan." Lavi nodded and headed upstairs.

"So, can we come down now?" Allen asked as soon as Lavi walked into the room.

"Yep, and Tyki's making lunch." Lavi nodded.

"Food? Yay!" Allen cheered and rushed out the door and down the stairs.

"Haha," Lavi giggled, "You coming Yuu?"

Kanda growled and shut the book he was reading, "It's Kanda, baka usagi." He then began to leave the room. "Hey, now you know how Allen feels when you call him moyashi." Lavi smirked.

"Shut up!" Kanda hissed.

Lavi only laughed, 'Can this day get any more interesting?'


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – I do not own D. Gray-man

* * *

At the dining table, things were quieter than expected. Until Allen finally spoke up, "Mr. Tyki, who were those people?"

"That was my brother and his daughter." Tyki answered the white-haired kitten.

"I don't like them." Kanda stated.

"Why?" Allen asked.

"That girl was being nosey." Kanda huffed.

"What's wrong with that? She was just curious." Allen muttered.

'Yeah, and she was giving you a fangirl look…' Kanda sighed, "I just don't like her."

"Jealous much?" Lavi mumbled.

"What was that usagi?" Kanda growled.

"Don't go starting any fights now." Tyki sighed. Kanda muttered under his breath and left the table. "K-Kanda?" Allen mewled.

"Back off moyashi." Kanda glared at the kitten, before he ran upstairs.

"He's in a really bad mood it seems." Lavi groaned.

"D-Does this mean Kanda doesn't like me anymore?" Allen sniffled and his ears drooped.

"No, he's just grumpy Allen. He still likes you, I promise." Lavi patted the kitten on the head.

"Should I go talk to him?" Tyki suggested.

"No, let him have some alone time. Anyway…Allen, is there anything you'd like to do?" Lavi asked.

The whitenette shook his head, "Not without Kanda."

"Don't you want to do anything by yourself?" Lavi sighed.

"Well…there is one thing…" Allen's ears perked up a bit.

"And what would that be?" Tyki questioned.

"Kanda's birthday is in four days, and I want to make him something!" Allen exclaimed.

"Really now? Well is there anything specific you want to make him?" Lavi asked.

"Hmm…I don't know." Allen pouted.

"Well what does Kanda like?"

"Um, he told me that he used to like watching his old master practice sword fighting…oh, and he likes lotus flowers." Allen swished his tail as he continued to think.

"Um, we can't really do anything along those lines…" Tyki scratched at the back of his head.

"…I guess I don't know a lot about him." Allen gave up and pouted.

"Well that's ok." Lavi stated.

"No it's not! Kanda supposed to be closest thing I have to a family; and I don't even know anything about him!" Allen whimpered.

"Calm down Allen, it's not that bad… You know, I got an idea." Lavi smiled.

"Really?" Allen asked.

"I know Kanda doesn't like sweets, but I think he'll appreciate this. Why not make him a chocolate lotus? You and I can work on it together." Lavi suggested.

"That's awesome! But it'll have to be dark chocolate." Allen smiled.

"Sounds good to me, I'll get the ingredients tomorrow." Tyki stated.

"Yay, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Allen purred.

"Calm down Allen, you don't want Kanda to suspect anything do you?" Lavi asked.

"Right, sorry." Allen blushed in embarrassment.

"How old will Kanda be?" Tyki wondered out loud.

"Fifteen in human years." Allen answered.

"Alright, thank you." Tyki patted Allen on the head.

"You're welcome." Allen replied.

"Now what to do…" Lavi tapped his chin.

"How about we go play in the backyard?" Tyki offered.

"Can we? I've been stuck inside all day." Allen looked to Lavi for an answer.

"Sure, just go tell Kanda." Lavi stated.

"I'll take care of that, you two go on ahead outside." Tyki stood up from his seat at the table. Lavi nodded and then took Allen's hand, walking to the backyard. Which as soon as Allen was free to do as he pleased, he rolled over in the grass, looking up at the clouds. Lavi could only smile as he watched Allen enjoying pointing out different shapes that the clouds were making. "Hmph, it's better than sitting inside all day." Kanda huffed as he walked into the backyard.

"It's nice of you to join us." Lavi sighed. Kanda ignored the red-head's comment and went to lie down next to Allen. "Look Kanda, doesn't that cloud look like a dragon?" Allen asked as he pointed at the sky.

"It looks like a cloud." Kanda huffed.

"Mew, where's your sense of imagination?" Allen groaned. Kanda just shrugged. "So we just cloud watching?" Tyki asked as he came outside.

"Looks like it." Lavi replied.

"Sounds relaxing."

"Just what we need after a long day." Lavi sighed.

"It's only a few minutes past twelve." Tyki pointed out.

"Whatever." Lavi groaned. Tyki then shrugged and took a seat in the grass; Lavi taking a seat right next to him. Once the red-head was seated, Tyki placed an arm over the other's shoulders. "Don't let what Sheryl said get to you." Tyki sighed.

"Only your opinion matters." Lavi smiled.

"…Have I told you that I love you?" Tyki chuckled.

"Not recently." Lavi stated.

"Well then, I love you." Tyki smiled.

"I love you too." Lavi blushed slightly.

"Good." Tyki captured Lavi in a kiss…

"Mr. Tyki, Mr. Lavi, what are you doing?" Allen asked as he noticed the kiss.

"N-Nothing." Lavi broke the kiss and blushed.

"Just something that people do when they like each other." Tyki answered the kitten.

"Really?" Allen cocked his head to the side.

"Yep, it's called a kiss." Tyki chuckled lightly.

"…Kanda." Allen mewled.

"What moyashi?" Kanda looked at the kitten.

"Kiss me." The whitenette said with a smile.

This got Kanda to blush madly, "W-What?"

"Mr. Tyki said that when people like each other they kiss." Allen replied. Kanda suddenly hissed and glared at Tyki. Said man nervously chuckled, and looked away from the angered ebony-haired boy.  
"What?" Allen asked.

"It's nothing… Hey, is that a butterfly." Kanda pointed at the orange flying insect. This stole all of Allen's attention. Kanda then sighed in relief and glared once more at Tyki before turning to watch Allen. "Well, that was awkward." Lavi muttered.

"Yeah, it was." Tyki agreed.

"And it was your fault." Lavi sighed.

"Yep… Hey, wait a second; it was your fault too." Tyki muttered.

"How so?" Lavi asked.

"You're the one that looked so kissable." Tyki pouted.

"Not my problem." Lavi shrugged. The pair then brought their focus back to the two cats; which Allen was failing at pouncing on the butterfly, and Kanda was enjoying watching the silly kitten play.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – I do not own D. Gray-man

* * *

Over the past four days Allen and Lavi got everything they could ready for a little party for Kanda. During all this time Tyki was the distraction. The most fun time that Allen had during all the chaos was making the chocolate lotus for Kanda. Sure he had some help from Lavi, but he still was able to do something for the ebony-colored cat that he called family. It was now the morning of Kanda's big day; downstairs Tyki and Lavi were setting things up, while Allen was stuck in bed. You see, Kanda was unconsciously hugging the white kitten and said kitten didn't want to wake him. There was a soft knock on the door, Kanda groaned slightly, but he didn't wake up. Then Lavi walked in. "Allen, we need you downstairs." The red-head whispered. The kitten pouted and tried to show Lavi that he couldn't move. Lavi noticed the situation, chuckled, and walked back out of the room. "Where's Allen?" Tyki could be heard from out the door.

"Ssh, Kanda's got him." Lavi replied.

"Won't that ruin the plans?" Tyki asked.

"No, now get downstairs." Lavi stated and left Tyki. Said man sighed and followed the red-head. Meanwhile, Kanda couldn't sleep through all the talking and was waking up. "*yawn* Moyashi, what time is it?" Kanda stated as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"A bit past six." Allen replied.

"Where are Tyki and the Usagi? Why haven't they woken us up yet?" Kanda asked.

"They're downstairs, and they were letting you sleep in." Allen answered.

"Me? Don't you mean us?" Kanda questioned.

"No, I've been awake for a while now, but you wouldn't let me go." Allen explained. Kanda had a look of surprise across his features and retracted his arms from Allen's waist. 'W-Why was I doing that?' Kanda asked himself as he tried his best not to blush.

"Well, since you're up now, let's get ready and head downstairs!" Allen squeaked happily as he jumped out of bed.

"Fine." Kanda sighed and went to get dressed for the day. Allen got ready quicker than Kanda and ran down the stairs. "I wonder why he's so excited; he even left his stupid toy behind." Kanda muttered to himself as he glared at Timcanpy who was on the ground. Before leaving the room, Kanda couldn't help but pick up the forgotten toy and lay it neatly on the bed. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood this morning." Kanda huffed at the inanimate object; he then left for the first floor. Once down the stairs, Kanda noticed that no one was around. 'Where is everyone? They can't just vanish into thin air.' Kanda continued to walk around in hopes of finding the other three members of the house. Then out of nowhere, Allen tackled Kanda to the ground. The kitten had a big smile on his face and a card in hand. "Happy Birthday Kanda." Lavi chuckled as he came around a corner with Tyki right behind him. The ebony-cat blinked; he forgot what today was. "So what if it's my birthday, it's no different than any other day." Kanda muttered.

"I know you think that way, but I still wanted this to be special." Allen whined.

"First things first Moyashi, now get off me!" Kanda growled.

"Ah, sorry!" The kitten quickly did as he was told. And once Kanda was back on his feet Allen shoved the card he had in the other cat's face. "It's from Lavi and Tyki." Allen stated. Kanda just rolled his eyes and took the card, but he didn't open it. "You're not going to open it?" Allen asked.

"Not now." Kanda replied.

"That's not very nice, but have it your way." Lavi sighed.

"Shut up baka usagi." Kanda huffed.

"But…" Lavi started but Tyki placed a hand over the red-head's mouth.

"It's his day remember, he gets to do whatever he wants, so long as its legal." Tyki explained.

"Was that last part necessary?" Lavi asked as he moved Tyki's hand. Tyki just shrugged his shoulders. "Hold up, I can do whatever I want?" Kanda questioned.

"Yep!" Allen answered.

"So if I wanted to have some sword practice, you'd let me?" Kanda asked.

"We got a bamboo sword for you; you can practice on the tree in the backyard." Lavi explained. At that moment Kanda's eyes lit up a bit. "Can I watch?" Allen wondered.

"Just stay out of my way." Kanda replied.

"Awesome!" Allen squeaked in joy.

"Wait, Allen, aren't you forgetting something?" Lavi asked the kitten. Allen gasped and ran to the kitchen. "Moyashi?" Kanda huffed.

"It's my present, I total forgot about it!" Allen sated as he went through the fridge.

"Then why are you in the fridge?" Kanda asked. Allen didn't reply as he took out a little tray that had a stainless steel cover. "I made this for you." Allen explained. Kanda looked at the younger cat curiously and then he looked to the covered tray. Allen lifted the tray to reveal to Kanda a small lotus shaped piece of chocolate. "Moyashi, you know I hate sweets." Kanda sighed.

"I know, but if it makes things better it's dark chocolate." Allen pouted. Kanda rolled his eyes, but he still walked over and took a petal from the lotus and he ate it. "Thanks." He muttered to Allen with a slight smirk. Kanda then walked over to Lavi and Tyki to get the bamboo blade. Once with it the ebony-cat walked outside. Both Lavi and Tyki looked at Allen to see his reaction. "He liked it!" The kitten squealed; he then ran after Kanda to go watch him.

"It's too cute." Lavi chuckled.

"Yeah. Not as cute as you though. Now let's pick up the treat before it melts." Tyki chuckled as well. Lavi blushed and shook his head lightly. "See what I mean, I can say anything and you'll blush." Tyki smirked at his accomplishment.

"W-Whatever, now let's hurry up outside, this day is about Kanda, not me." Lavi huffed. Tyki sighed in defeat. When done picking up, the two went out into the back to watch the cats. Kanda seemed to having fun practicing some moves, and Allen had a bright smile on his face. The day couldn't get any better.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – I do not own D. Gray-man

* * *

The day after Kanda's birthday, Lavi was rudely awakened by the sound of the house telephone. The red-head groaned and looked over to Tyki who was in bed with him. It appeared that he wasn't waking anytime soon. So Lavi got up and went to grab the phone, answering with a drowsy hello. "Hello! Is this the Mikk residence?" The voice on the other end of the phone sounded like a young girl.

"May I ask whose calling?" Lavi replied.

"Oh sorry sir! This is the BC Veterinarian Hospital; we're calling about a routine checkup for Allen and Yuu."

"Oh… Um, what time would you like us over?" Lavi asked.

"Anytime you can." The girl answered.

"Alright, give us an hour or two." Lavi sighed.

"Alright, good day." The phone then started buzzing meaning the call was over. Putting the phone back on the receiver, Lavi slowly made his way back to the bedroom. By the time Lavi made it to the room, Tyki was up and getting dressed for the day. "Who called?" Tyki asked.

"The vet. They want to see the boys." Lavi responded.

"Ah, I knew there was something I was forgetting. If you want I can take them and let you sleep in." Tyki offered.

"No, I'll come, just give me a second." Lavi let out a yawn and stretched his arms over his head.

"I'll wake the boys then." Tyki stated before leaving the room. Lavi nodded and then got dressed. The red-head then went downstairs to start breakfast, knowing everyone would be hungry. "Mr. Lavi!" Allen squealed as he came dashing down the stairs.

"What is it Allen?" Lavi asked while keeping his attention on the pancakes he was cooking.

"I got taller! It's only a little, but still!" Allen stated happily as he walked up to Lavi's side. Now Lavi turned away from the food to look over at Allen. The kitten was right; he did seem a few inches taller, now standing a bit over Lavi's hips. "Good for you Allen." Lavi smiled.

"Kanda didn't seem to care when I told him." Allen said with a pout.

"That's because he's Kanda. Hmm, say, is Kanda any taller now?" Lavi asked. The ebony-cat was already at his shoulders. "No, Kanda's still the same." Allen finally answered.

"Alright." Lavi let out a relived sigh.

"You guys talking about me behind my back?" Kanda hissed as he came into the kitchen.

"Not bad things!" Allen huffed.

"Hey, no fighting this early in the morning. Now you two go sit at the table and have your plates ready, breakfast is just about finished." Lavi explained.

"Oh, okay!" Allen smiled and was quick to sit and wait for his first meal of the day. So Lavi placed a small stack of pancakes for everyone on each of their plates. Allen ate them up quickly, sighing happily when he finished. "I heard we were going somewhere today. Where would that be?" Allen asked when Lavi finished with breakfast.

"We need to go to the vet, something about a checkup." Lavi replied as he took their dishes to the sink.

"They probably want to see how well their 'experiments' are doing." Kanda stated.

"It doesn't matter what the reason is, we are all going." Lavi huffed.

"No one said anything about staying home." Kanda pointed out.

"It didn't need to be said. Now come on boys, let's get ready to go." Lavi explained. There were nods all around and soon the whole family was in the car driving away to the vet. "I don't want to see Dr. Komui again, he was creepy." Allen muttered when the drive began.

"Baby." Kanda huffed.

"I am not a baby." Allen pouted.

"Then stop with all your complaining." Kanda replied.

"Hmph, what's with you today, you're being mean." Allen whined.

"And you are being nosey." Kanda flicked Allen on the nose.

"Ow, what was that for?" Allen whimpered and rubbed his nose.

"Shut up moyashi." Kanda grumbled.

"Enough you two, we're almost there." Lavi intervened into the conversation. That got both Allen and Kanda to cross their arms and look away from each other. "What's gotten into them?" Lavi groaned.

"Kanda's being moody, I think that's it." Tyki explained as he drove.

"Obviously, but there's something else." Lavi huffed.

"Don't think too hard on it." Tyki warned. It then grew quite for the rest of the drive to the vet. Once there, the boys were taken into the back immediately. "The place sure is empty." Lavi noticed.

"Only at this hour." The girl that was showing them to the veterinarian stated, "Now please enter the last room in the hallway. Dr. Komui is waiting for you." And so the group went into the room, only to get jumped by a man in a lap coat and beret. "Welcome, if it isn't Allen and Yuu, my two favorite kitties!" He cheered and gave Allen a hug.

"Hello to you too Dr. Komui." Tyki muttered.

"So Mr. Mikk, how have they been at home?" The vet asked.

"Good." Tyki replied.

"Ah," Dr. Komui turned to Lavi, "Now who is this?"

"I'm Lavi, I live with Tyki, and it's nice to meet you." Lavi muttered and held out a hand.

Dr. Komui gladly took the hand and shook it, "It's good to meet you as well. Now we gathered to check on the cats, not ourselves." He then had everyone take a seat except for Allen who he sat on a small metal table. "Tell me Allen, does it hurt anywhere?" Dr. Komui asked.

"Not really," Allen replied, "Sometimes my legs and arms are sore though."

"Those are just growing pains." The vet explained.

"So that means I'm getting taller?" Allen asked with a smile.

"Yes, by still being a cat in terms of DNA, you will grow a lot quicker than a normal human being. In fact, you might look like a sixteen year old by the end of next month." Dr. Komui explained.

"Really?" Both Allen and Lavi gasped.

"Yes." Dr. Komui nodded. Allen turned to Kanda with a huge smile while Lavi looked at Tyki with a surprised face. "Anyway, let's carry on with the checkup, save all questions for the end." Dr. Komui then went to looking Allen over. Checking inside his ears, mouth, tail, etc.; the usual doctor examination. The process then repeated with Kanda. "So, have you been feeling any pain lately?" Dr. Komui asked the ebony-cat.

"Same as the Moyashi and I've been getting big headaches in the mornings." Kanda explained.

"I see… That might have something to do with the growing pains, but I'll still look into it." Dr. Komui then went on with the rest of Kanda's checkup. When finished Komui gave the boys a clean bill of health and after Tyki took care of the vet bill, they all started to drive back. "That wasn't bad." Lavi stated.

"Not at all, it's good to see the boys are healthy." Tyki replied.

"So are we heading home?" Allen asked.

"Yep." Lavi responded.

"Okay then." Allen then yawned and got into a comfy position to take a nap. Kanda was soon to join the white-kitten in sleep. As the cats slept Lavi couldn't help but let out a small sigh. "What's wrong bunny?" Tyki asked.

"Just thinking how in about a month, they'll be grown up. We can't continue to keep them as pets if they look practically like adults." Lavi explained.

"Lavi, I know it seems hard but we have a whole month to think it over." Tyki sighed.

"You're right, worrying about will just make me forget that they are still kids now." Lavi sighed too.

"Yeah…" Tyki replied. It was then a long drive home…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – I do not own D. Gray-man

* * *

The month breezed by incredibly fast, so much so that Lavi and Tyki were oblivious to how grown Kanda and Allen have become. In fact, Lavi and Tyki hadn't noticed anything until today, when Kanda was having a serious talk with them both. They stood in the middle of the living room. Lavi constantly looked Kanda up and down. He was so tall now, Tyki was only 6'2 and Kanda was now 5'9, they were only inches apart! And that made Kanda only an inch taller than Lavi. "Listen, I want to move out." Kanda stated with his hands over his chest.

"W-Why?" Lavi pouted, he wasn't ready to let the cats go just yet.

"I'm considered a nineteen year old now, you can't keep babying me." Kanda huffed, his tail lashing back and forth in the air.

"Now Kanda, you can't just walk out the door and hope to get a home to yourself." Tyki explained.

"That's why I've planned this out, for a while now." Kanda replied.

"…Have you even thought about how we will feel or even Allen?" Lavi sighed.

Kanda turned his head away, "Yes… I'm taking the moyashi with me."

"What?" Lavi gasped.

"Kanda!" Suddenly Allen came running down the stairs, bringing his arms around Kanda's waist.

"Yes moyashi?" Kanda asked the white-haired boy. Lavi could only stare, when had the two gotten so touchy-feely? That's when Lavi took in Allen's new height, he was still shorter than Lavi, by about three inches, and the kitten looked more like a sixteen year old then the little ten year old from a month ago. "So have you asked yet Kanda?" Allen looked up at the ebony-cat with big puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes, though they are taking it harder than we expected." Kanda replied.

"Oh… Um guys." Allen scratched at his chin, "It just I wanted to go see the world, and I don't feel right by mooching off you either." The white-haired boy explained. Lavi shook his head but smiled. "You should feel like you are mooching off us… But if you really want to leave, I guess we can't stop you." Lavi sighed.

"Really? Thank you so much Lavi! I promise we'll visit." Allen squealed happily and went to give the red-head a hug. Lavi gently patted the white-cat on the head and smiled wider. "I guess I'll go get our things." Kanda stated, going back upstairs.

"Be careful Allen, the world can be cruel." Tyki stated.

"I have Kanda to protect you know. I'm not the same fragile kitten from before." Allen chuckled and walked over to the end of the stairs.

"I still can't believe you wanted to keep this." Suddenly Allen is attacked by a small yellow object.

"Hey, don't say mean things about Timcanpy!" Allen pouted and took the toy into his arms.

"Haha, what was that about not being a kitten anymore?" Tyki snickered; causing Allen to blush.

"Leave Allen alone Tyki; it's my job to get the Moyashi to blush." Kanda purred and smirked as he came down the stairs.

"Kanda!" Allen squeaked as his face grew even redder.

"See." Kanda huffed proudly.

"I do see." Tyki snickered.

"Leave him alone guys." Lavi sighed.

"Please!" Allen agreed and then took one of the suitcases from Kanda. The group of four then said their final goodbyes to one another. Then the cats slowly made their way out the front door. "So long guys." Lavi and Tyki waved.

"Good-bye!" Allen waved back.

"Come on Moyashi." Kanda sighed softly. Allen nodded and the two started to walk away; but before the pair was out of sight, Kanda leaned down and gave Allen a deep kiss. When they finally broke apart, they were gone. Lavi then started to cry. "It's okay Lavi." Tyki hugged his bunny's neck comfortingly.

"These are happy tears, to think, if I never found them, this wouldn't be happening." Lavi stated with a small smile.

"You made a good mommy." Tyki chuckled.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Lavi began to blush.

"Just trying to cheer you up." Tyki sighed and wiped the tears from his partner's face.

"Thanks…" Lavi then turned his attention to the window, staring outside…

Days would tick by slowly as Tyki and Lavi settled back into the days before they had Allen and Kanda. It was kind of sad, but every now and again the cats would call. Telling stories of where they were, what they were doing. Allen had seemed the most excited about when he and Kanda were traveling in China; Allen had actually come across some pandas, the boy says he's never seen anything so strange but cute before. But, there was one thing that would make everyone happy; if by chance, every time Kanda and Allen came into town to visit as they passed through, it would be raining. "And to think," Lai chuckled softly as he dried off Allen's wet white hair, "this all started with rain."

_The End_


End file.
